Comrade Beats
by Mikmo-Eonic
Summary: Two brothers arrive in the Afterlife, scared and confused. Both meet a different person, who will steer them down different paths, and possibly turn them against each other. Some possible OCxYurippe and OCxAngel in the future.


**DISCLAIMER: Mikmo nor Eonic own any part of the 'Angel Beats' franchise, or any of it's characters, in any way, shape or form. Mikmo and Eonic (Mikhail and Eriya) are, however, original characters of the author(s).**

A/N: I just wanna clear up some things before the fanfic starts: Otanashi will not be making an appearance; there may be some OCxYuri, OCxNaoi, and OCxAngel/Kanade, though this could change in the future.  
Also, be prepared for a lot of POV changes between Mikhail and Eriya.

* * *

"Damn..." Mikhail groaned, sitting up and looking around, scanning the courtyard he found himself in. "What...what happened?"  
"We're dead." Eriya replied quietly, sitting with his back to the wall, knees tucked to his chest. "I know because I saw a girl get shot in the head, and stand right back up."  
"So...we're in Hell? I knew we'd end up here eventually..."  
Mikhail scanned the courtyard a bit more, taking in the scenery. "It's a lot nicer than I expected - less fire and brimstone."  
"This isn't Hell, Mikhail. It's a limbo of sorts."  
"So...like Gaza?"  
"Don't you get it?"  
He suddenly lunged at Mikhail, the 15 year old's usually calm, cold, grey-blue eyes now filled with anger at Mikhail's idiocy. He grabbed Mikhail by the shoulders.  
"WE. ARE. DEAD."  
He violently shook Mikhail with each word. His eyes grew soft after he finished, and he stood, fists clenched, silver hair covering his eyes. Mikhai still sat, trying to comprehend the situation.  
"We..b-but...how...y-you...we...it's not..."  
Mikhail's usually energetic, dark green eyes lost their energy as the 14 year old realized the enormity of this situation. "We...how...how did we die?"  
"I don't know..." Eonic snapped. "I...I can't remember. All that I know is that we arrived here at some point in time, unconcious, and wearing these school uniforms."  
Mikhail realized then that he was wearing clothes different from his normal ones. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing a white polo shirt under a black gakuran, as well as black pants and shoes. Mikhail dug his hands into his dark brown hair, and tugged, as if by simply pulling, he could release all of the panic and confusion he was feeling.  
Mikhail stood up, and observed his surroundings more closely. It was dark, and a full moon shone in the sky. He and Eriya stood off to the side of a small courtyard, underneath a canopy supported by pillars.  
"Hey..." he said, squinting, "Eri...a person!"  
There was a short girl standing across the courtyard, tending to a garden.  
"Mikhail..." Eriya said, "That's the girl. The one who got shot in the head. She isn't human."  
"So...is she safe?"  
"Probably not. We best not disturb her."

Mikhail sighed, leaning against the stone wall and sliding down until he was sitting again. Eriya leaned against the wall now, hand at his chin, thinking.  
"So...what's a guy to do in Limbo without a tour guide?" Mikhail asked.  
"Apologize." Eriya said bluntly, directing his gaze down at Mikhail.  
"What?"  
"I'm your big brother. I failed to protect you somehow. That's why we're both dead. I failed in some way."  
"Maybe...maybe it's not that simple." Mikhail offered. "Maybe I did something really stupid that got us both killed?"  
"That doesn't matter. You're my brother, though my adopted one, and I regret letting anything happening to you...though I have no idea what, at this moment."  
Eriya redirected his gaze to the girl across the courtyard, and hauled Mikhail to his feet. "Let's go see if the local's are friendly, hm?"  
"A'ight." Mikhail agreed, practically skipping on ahead of his brother.  
They approached the girl cautiously, not wanting to startle her.  
"Eh...hello?" Eriya asked.  
The girl twirled around.  
"Hello." she said in a monotone voice.  
"I was wondering if you could tell us where we are."  
"You are at Heavens Academy. You must be new students?"  
"I suppose you...could say that." Eriya said uncertainly, glancing at his brother. "Could you clarify something for us?"  
"Of course. I _am _the Student Body President, after all."  
"Are...are we dead?"  
The girl was silent for a moment, her face expressionless, before replying.  
"Yes." she said bluntly. "Heavens Academy is where teenagers who die with regrets or have lingering emotions go after they die. To move on, you must rid yourself of any and all lingering emotions of your previous life."  
Eriya stood stunned for a moment. Mikhail's eyes grew wide, and looked down at his feet.  
"Is amnesia common for...new students?" Mikhail asked.  
"Yes. Memory loss is very common for new arrivals." the girl replied.  
Mikhail stepped back and walked over to a pillar, and slid down until he was sitting again, tugging at his hair. Eriya looked at his Russian brother for a moment, then returned to speaking with the girl.  
"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name, Miss Student Body President."  
"Kanade Tachibana." she said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Tachibana." Eriya said, bowing. "I am Eriya Naota Minamoto. The other boy back there is Mikhail Ivan Chernobyl, my brother."  
Kanade bowed as well, and said in that same monotone voice.  
"It is nice to meet you as well."  
"If you wouldn't mind, could you explain just what the situation here is? Why were people shooting at you?"  
"There are some people that do not wish to move on. They formed a group of sorts, and now attack me for little to no reason. They do not follow the rules, either. As Student Body President, it is my duty to make them conform to school rules."  
"What does it...mean to 'move on'?"  
"They call it obliteration. It involves leaving this world, and being reincarnated in the next."  
"Why..that's a noble cause...why would they refuse to move on?"  
"They refuse to accept death."  
Eriya put his hand to his chin again and stared off into space.

Meanwhile, by the pillar, Mikhail was still dealing with the fact that he and Eriya were dead.  
"We can't be dead..." he said to himself in Russian. "How...why...?"  
Absentmindedly, he switched to Japanese, which he was used to speaking around Eriya.  
"I fought rabid dogs for table scraps when I was 8...I stabbed a man 37 times in the stomach for raping my best friend at the age of 9...I saw my parents burned alive in a raid when I was 5...I can't be dead. Not after all that."  
He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Twirling around, he reached towards his belt, where he usually kept a trench knife-like blade for close encounters, but found it gone. He jumped up, and came face to face with a girl.  
He took a step back, like a scared kitten, and raised his fists.  
"Relax." the girl said. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
She raised her hands and placed them behind her head to show him she wasn't dangerous. Mikhail lowered his fist, and she lowered her arms again. The girl had purple colored hair and sea green-colored eyes. She wore a sailor fuku uniform with a blue collar and light green ribbon in her hair.  
"W-who are you?" Mikhail demanded in Japanese.  
"I overheard you. No offense, but it sound like you lived a pretty bad life."  
"What's it to you if I lived a bad life?" he snapped.  
"Keep it down!" the girl snapped back, glancing towards Eriya and the girl. "Do you want Angel to hear and come after you?"  
"Come...after me?"  
"She wants to obliterate you!"  
"That doesn't sound good."  
"It isn't good - you'll be reincarnated as a water-flea or something."  
"So...she's a bad guy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who are you then?"  
She raised her hand for him to shake. "Yuri Nakamura. Leader of the Like-Hell-We're-Dead Battlefront. Before that it was the 'Ideal Dead Battlefront'. That one lasted about a day..."  
"Battlefront?"  
"All of us had crappy lives or fates handed to us, just like you. I know this is a bit sudden, but would you join up? You're a bit younger than our usual recruits, but I think you'd be a good addition."  
"What does your 'battlefront' do?"  
"We fight." she said bluntly. "Against God. For handing us our crappy fates."  
Mikhail hesitated for a moment, then shook Yuri's hand. "Mikhail Chernobyl. Nice to meet you, Yuri."  
"So, you'll join up?"  
"Sure, why not? How do I do it?"  
"Come with me. And call me Yurripe."

Back by Eriya and Kanade, Eriya was trying to squeeze as much information as possible from Kanade. So far, he'd gathered that the 'Afterlife Battlefront' was fighting against Kanade because they didn't want to acknowledge their deaths, that no one could actually die in this world since they were already dead, and that other than those things, this was essentially a normal school.  
"_I should probably fill Mikhail in..._" Eriya thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder, and found that Mikhail was no longer by the pillar.  
"Mikhail?" he callled out. "Where the hell could he have gone...?"  
He sighed, turning back to Kanade. "Until I find my brother, allow me to help you on your mission to obliterate the SSS."


End file.
